


How Long?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Corruption, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Oops, Original Character(s), Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How long must I wait?We will be together, always.Never leave my side, my Agate.You will always be my beautiful Lavender Pearl.Stay safe my darling, I will protect you forever.





	1. Summary...

**Author's Note:**

> HoOO BoY is this a lot   
Lavender Pearl and her Agate are madly in love with each other.   
This is just a summary chapter of their lives, will be expanded upon in later chapters, but for now, enjoy this.

She's a lavender pearl, gifted to a once-high-ranking Agate, but had fled her assignment. Agate and Lavender had spent hundreds of years overseeing a tiny colony of Blue Diamond's, perhaps a Pearl colony, let's say? Pearl helped Agate train up handfuls of Pearls for other high-ranking homeworld authorities, teaching them all there had to be known, and nothing more.

  
Lavender was happy and satisfied, for a while anyway. With a sweet but stern Agate as her assignment, she was at least treated with a little dignity, and got to enjoy small breaks; and enjoy spending time with her Agate. Oh, she had thought her Agate to be so wonderful, so kind and caring!   
Lavender had fallen for her Agate, and it was obvious in the happy smile she wore, blushing violet at the sweet praise her Agate showered her with after a sucessful week, and her gem even glowed with an excitement unheard of on the colony.

  
Everything was swell on the colony, up until the rebellion. All production and training immediately halted. It was just Agate and her Lavender left out on the tiny colony, hundreds of light-years away from the rest of Homeworld and the other colonies. The warp to the little colony was destroyed. The one way inside was shut down, the planet with the one direct link there had been crushed in a fight between the rebels and the rest of the colony, or that's what Lavender was told anyway. Agate knew, however, that it wasn't the rebellion shattering the warp out, they had just been stranded for dead. Homeworld was not pleased with the last trio of pearls, all three had either rebelled or was shattered from fusing with themselves. No longer was Agate important, nor her Lavender. They were to wait until they were retrieved, or the planet lost power, which was expected to happen about two hundred years after the warp being barred- but hopefully some rebel would come pick them up, or shatter them out of pity, perhaps. Agate and Lavender couldn't return to homeworld, being such disappointments, Lavender would surely be shattered, and Agate reset and reassigned to a low job.

  
It took nearly the whole two hundred years for Agate to flag down a passing ship signal, waving her whip around in the air as it dipped down low.   
Lavender and Agate had fused on a few occasions while they were stranded, all out of accidental happenings of course. The two had definitely become a true pair, and were determined to find freedom to be themselves.   
The pair were rescued by rebels, and found peace with the gems on Earth. However, Agate was corrupted in the gem war on the battlefield, barely saving her Lavender from the same fate, proofing her dearest Pearl, and bubbling her away and buried in the ground, and spider lilies grew up from the spot every year afterwards, until Lavender was accidentally dug up by a group of humans many years later. She still looks for her Agate.


	2. In the Beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how we met, wasn't it?  
I miss you, my dear Agate.   
You were so beautiful.

It was finally the day, the day Lavender Pearl would get her assignment.

A green Agate stared down at the little Pearl, who was overjoyed to finally have been picked out from the bunch.

"Lavender pearl, cut twenty-two-dash-Z. Your assignment." The Agate looked bored. She had a glowing spear laying out on her crystal clear glass a pearl was humming over as she wiped the desk from dust again. "You are to report to Blue Diamond's Pearl colony, and receive assignment from your new Agate, Blue Crazy Lace. She will be your new… _owner and assignment._" It was no secret that the pearls were basically glorified belongings. Especially not to their often cruel owners and assignments.

Lavender's smile drooped for a fraction of a second when the green agate looked to her pearl, and requested a pen, which the green pearl happily produced from her belly gemstone. "Of course, my Agate." The pearl beamed, happy to have been of assistance. The agate didn't bother with a 'thank you' or even a nod of approval.

So this was what her life was to be. Lavender Pearl was hoping for a better assignment, maybe even just assisting Sapphires, but she was just too oddly shaped and colored for that- even her gemstone placement was wrong; sitting happily above her right hip.

"twenty-two-Z, change out of that filthy leotard. Get something else on, you can't possibly expect Crazy Lace to let you wear that _thing_ any longer." The green agate sneered over the paperwork. "Now scram."

Lavender quickly fled the room, instantly scowling as she formed a brand new outfit, a little heart-shaped tube top, with sleeves that started off her shoulders, and a little bikini bottom that stopped just short of her gem. Hopefully Crazy Lace would tell her what to wear.

The warp pad to the colony was across camp, guarded by five Ruby guards. Lavender produced her signed form to use the warp over to Colony Ninety-Nine-J, and permission signature to be transported alone, as her new assignment could not pick her up.

The guards all individually looked at the papers, and handed them around before clearing the walkway to the warp.

Well, easy enough.

She knew how to use the warp pad from her training, so it wasn't terribly hard to link into the right one to lead to the one-way station to the little colony.

The colony was tiny, really tiny. Just big enough to walk across in half a day's time, but built tall with room for cultivating pearls in clear tanks. It was almost unsettling how there was only three or four gems on the whole planet, that included her and Crazy Lace. One peridot scientist, one amethyst soldier, one Lavender Pearl, and one Blue Crazy Lace Agate. Only Lavender and Crazy Lace were to stay on the planet full-time, the other two traveled colonies to watch the other productions. They came by once a year, it seemed.

No wonder Crazy Lace received her. She must have been doing a good job for her work alone.

"You must be Pearl Twenty-Two-Z." The peridot sneered, trotting over. "I've been waiting all day for your arrival, Crazy Lace has been driving me up the walls to wait for you."

Lavender didn't reply, it wasn't her place to speak back, she wasn't asked.

"Let's get you up to her chamber, then. Building four, third floor. Go to room 8-B, she's waiting in the office." The peridot gave simple directions, then went away on the warp pad with the Amethyst close behind.

Off she was, then.

Lavender rapped on the metal door of 8-B, and the door slid open for her to enter.

"You must be my new Pearl!" A sweet voice echoed throughout the silence. "I've been waiting so long for you!" a tall and muscular figure bounded over from the desk, papers and pens scattering across the floor and desks. "I hope Pieri wasn't too ean on your way up- she can be so mean!" The blue figure smiled, and tossed a lock of sapphire and light blue hair over her shoulder. This was… Blue Crazy Lace Agate, it seemed.

Crazy Lace was muscular, and absolutely shining with giddiness. She had sapphire shorts, a midriff bearing shirt cut at an upward V with a sweetheart neckline with three-quarters sleeves and wrist cuff gloves. Her skin was a baby blue, her eyes a deep sapphire, long duo-toned sapphire and icy blue long, straight hair, and oddly enough, a white transparent visor across her eyes and forehead, and satellite shoulder cuffs around her armpits and shoulders, just like the rings on the planet.

Well, she was certainly pretty.

"It's wonderful to be in your presence, Crazy Lace Agate." Lavender Pearl bowed deeply, confusion written across her face at the sweetness of the Agate. "I am lavender pearl, cut Twenty-Two-Z. I am now in your eternal service…"

"Oh you sweetie, Lavender! Just call me Agate, alright?" The Agate beamed, placing a gentle hand under Lavender's chin and guiding her back upright and looking into her eyes. "You're absolutely perfect, wonderful and beautiful…" Lavender quickly blushed a deep violet at the sudden praise and contact. "Won't you change though? Maybe some tall stockings, a pair of shoulder cuffs, and… a sheer midriff covering to go with that? You look awfully… indecent in that little bikini."

"As you wish, my Agate."

"Wonderful, Lavender! You're so wonderful!" Agate gushed, smoothing out the bushy violet hair of her pearl. "You can't possibly look better without absolutely becoming a star, darling." Agate cupped her Pearl's face in her hands, her visor disappearing to admire the Pearl in her complete beauty. "It's almost a shame you're stuck with me now."

Lavender was violet all over, quivering in embarrassment. "O-oh, Agate… you're too sweet to me." She whispered, her eyes shutting for a moment to revel in the unfamiliar kindness. Lavender knew she was already in love with her new owner, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Lets never fight again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is dark.  
They fight, and lavender is beginning for Agate to stop

Lavender had happily servile under Lace Agate, raising up two batches of pearls alone together already. Lavender taught the pearls all they had to know for their assignments, and most importantly, how to be completely passive and utterly obedient.   
Agate whipped the pearls into shape and filled their paperwork and sent them on their way. An Agate was always with their weapon, and hers just happened to be a rejuvenator whip, viciously resetting disobedient pearls, and shattering the defective ones under her heel. She was truly a force to be reckoned.   
Agate was always sharp and unforgiving to the other pearls, but never once to her sweet Lavender. Agate would lean over and leave a peck to her lovely pearl's forehead in the morning hours as she left to do her paperwork. She was too sweet to her Lavender, one could say.   
Lavender was blissfully happy, waiting no more than two feet away to serve her Agate at every beck and call. She had every pen, every blank form, and sometimes even held onto the rejuvenator when asked, all stored away in her gem for when Agate asked.   
Now, Agate's real weapon wasn't the rejuvenator, it was just a plain electric, icy and barbed whip, but only Lavender ever saw it in the privacy of their shared chambers when Agate let out stress on fighting dummies at the end of the day.   
Lavender didn't think she had a weapon, a pearl should never fight. But she did have one, a long, thin whip with a marble ball attached to the handle for bashing. She wouldn't know this for another fifty years, at least.

A sharp Crack! Rang throughout the gym, Agate sneering as she cracked the whip into existence from her teardrop shaped belly gem. "Lavender! Bring me the dummies!" She yelled, particularly stressed from a long day of cultivating the gems, the peridot and amethyst never returned, having been reassigned with Lavender moving in.   
Lavender pushed in a heavy metal and cotton dummy, frowning at the demeanor of her usually sweet Agate. She said nothing as she bowed, and went back to her place by the door, guarding it form visitors.   
Agate cracked the whip again, ice shards flying out from the coils as it rippled with electricity. One good swipe at the dummy and it split clean in half with a sickening Crrack! It sent shivers down Lavender's spine. She was glad to not be the dummy.   
"Lavender! Come over, now." Agate hissed, dropping her arm, the end of the whip crackling as it skittered across the floor. Lavender ducked her head as she dashed across the studio floor, dodging the icy spikes that littered the ground. "You have a weapon, right?" Agate huffed, that was the last training dummy she had repaired.   
"N-no, my Agate… Us pearls are not allowed to have one." Lavender stammered, frozen with fear as her Agate closed the distance between them, standing barely three inches away. Her cold eyes burned with a rage she had never seen before. Lavender shook in fear, fighting her instinct to back away or collapse her posture to protect her gem.   
"Pity." Agate sneered. "I wanted a fair fight. I guess you'll just have to use mine then. I'll just use the rejuvenator." Agate had a cold smirk plastered across her face as she took Lavender's hand and gently pressed her sacred whip into her palm. "I hope you can still dodge well, sweetie."

That wasn't good. Lavender had never used a whip before, nor held one like it. The balance was all strange, fit for Agate's muscular frame. "M-my Agate-" Lavender stammered as she gripped the weapon tightly.   
"Hush my sweet Lavender. I won't hurt you, badly." Agate cooed, cupping the frightened Pearl's face, and then quickly took out the rejuvenator from her gemstone, which crackled into life with a fiery passion, three different stems of the whip unfurled around the duo. "I'd never hurt you, never."   
Lavender felt dread deep in the pit of her gem, knowing what would happen if that whip so much as touched her. She had seen it used on a pink pearl two weeks ago, which absolutely screamed in pain as it ripped her into pieces as it ripped away all personality and memories and left her gem tinkling across the floor.

Lavender stood ten feet from her Agate, her borrowed whip floating around her arm, her hand white-knuckled around the handle. Agate however, looked to be in pure bliss, as she cracked the intimidating resetting weapon, staring directly into Lavender's eyes. She hoped Agate wasn't going to reset her, not really.  
"Show me all you've got, Lavender! All of it! Come and hit me!" Agate laughed, giving a final crack of her whip, ready for the battle.  
Lavender held in a nervous sigh as she ran through the empty space, lashing out at Agate's legs weakly, frightened of causing her pain. Agate only laughed, like it was a little tickle.   
Agate however, held nothing back as she drove her Lavender back against the wall, steadily walking forward as she dancing the weapon around, hitting the air to the side of her head, then the other, and then again.   
"You better show me what you've really got!" She cackled, barely missing Lavender by a hair. Lavender lashed out again, striking Agate with a harsh crack as Ice imbedded itself into her stomach as the whip coiled around her middle, then across her chest as Lavender followed the attack with another sharp hit. "That's better!" Agate cheered her on as she strikes the air just shy of Lavender's gemstone this time.   
Lavender jumped to the side into a quick roll as she snapped the whip at Agates shins, slicing open her boots, leaving an angry red mark across the exposed skin. Lavender thought she was actually fighting to not be reset. It was frightening.   
"Agate, Agate please! I don't want to fight you!" Lavender sobbed, curling on her side, dropping the borrowed weapon to the side. She held her hands over her gem, sobbing massive tears of fear. "I don't want to be reset! Please, please, please don't do this, Agate!" She sobbed, the Agate not even registering the cries of her beloved Pearl as she strikes the air right above her head again, one of her boots pressing down on the pearl's gem.   
"Beg, Lavender! Beg me to not reset you right here!" Agate laughed, taunting the terrified pearl again.   
"Please don't reset me, Agate! I can't bear to forget!" Lavender sobbed, pain coursing through her form as the heel of the boot pressed down into her gem, just shy of damaging the smooth and perfect surface. "Agate! Agate, please don't!"  
Agate stopped, dropping her weapon, which disappeared in a flurry of icicles. It was as if she suddenly came back to her senses.   
"Oh- oh gosh-" Agate stammered, backing off her helpless Lavender as she shivered and convulsed in pain. "my Lavender- what have I done to you-?" Agate started crying, realizing how badly she had lost control, watching her dearest pearl beg to keep memories. Agate couldn't believe what she had done to her beloved.   
Lavender was frightened, massive tears rolling down her face.


	4. The Sadness of a Moonstone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish you had come to me, my dear.  
We don't have to bear this alone.

"Lavender! Good morning my star!" Agate smiled, her pearl blearily rubbing at her eyes.

"good morning, my Agate." Lavender smiled, Agate pulling her up and out of the plush bed with ease. Agate lifted her pearl up in the air, up above her head. "What do you need me to do today?"  
"Oh sweetie, we don't have any work today! There are no orders, no paperwork, no pearls to cultivate!" Agate beamed, it was a very rare day off.

Something was wrong. There were never days off. Especially not for Lavender.

Agate done her absolute best to keep up her silly and sweet demeanor. In reality, she was a mess. She stayed up through two day and night cycles straight, crying and tearing apart her equipment in the training rooms, breaking things to relieve stress, and tearing apart important documents.

"Lace Agate…." Lavender sighed, letting Agate carry her around like a teddy bear. "we… have to have… some work, right?"

"Nope! My Diamond already sent the news, we'll be given break while the rebellion is going." Agate smiled, shaking as she set down her Pearl on a soft couch. "And the warp was destroyed out on their end. So, we're safe!" Agate lost her smile, and crumpled down beside Lavender with a stressful sigh.

"So… We're… stranded, my Agate?" Lavender was pale. There was a rebellion, wasn't there? That part was true, she knew for certain.

"It… seems so, sweetie." Agate muttered, holding onto Lavender's shoulder, trying to ground herself. "I'm sure- I'm sure that-" Agate was grasping for straws, her eyes welled up with tears, and ice formed around them on the couch.

"Agate…" Lavender sighed, reaching over and pulling Agate into a hug. "I'm sure someone will come collect us. It's not like we've been thrown out like trash, we've done everything we've been asked, I'm sure it's just temporary." Lavender smiled, trying to cheer up Agate… Which didn't work- the gem just burst into incoherent sobs.

"Oh, Lavender!" Agate wailed, sending ice everywhere in her emotional state. "They're never going to come!" Lavender frowned, sighing as she comforted her superior.   
"Now, don't you worry, my Agate! I'll be here as long as you'll have me." Lavender smiled, her own eyes welling up with tears as the chest of her bikini top was soaked with freezing tears. "I'll be sure to keep you company while we await rescue!"

Agate wailed again, grabbing onto her pearl and crying harder than before. "We'll never be rescued, Lavender! She's left us for dead!"

Lavender paled, tears falling from her eyes. "N-now, don't worry, Agate! Some ship will…" She started shaking and sobbing as she tried to come up with some sort of comforting story.

Lavender never could come up with a story, but she had to be hopeful for her Agate, at least. Everyday she tried to come up with a new story, which never seemed to cheer her up either. Agate was heartbroken, her gem had lost all of her luster, and she didn't smile anymore. Lavender would just smile enough for the both of them.

"How can you be so optimistic, Lavender?" Agate sighed, running her hands idly through her pearls hair. Lavender was crouched on the ground before her Agate, a false smile plastered across her face, half-convincingly.

"I have to be, if only for your happiness, my Agate. That is my purpose, I always aim to please you." Lavender replied, forcing cheer up into her voice. "I'll walk to the end of the planet and back, just for you. You only have to ask, nothing is too much."

Lavender had gone completely servile again, she never talked without being addressed, and done everything Agate asked for- even if it wasn't a command intentionally.

"Lavender…" Agate could only sigh and frown, untying the little blue bow in her pearls hair, then doing right back up in a different, more lopsided bow.

"What do you need, my Agate? Would you like to train again?" Lavender jumped to conclusions again, just trying to do her best.

"No, no, I… don't need to. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"…As you wish, Agate." Lavender smiled. It was hard to keep happy.

"Lavender." Agate looked down to her pearl, who still hadn't even moved so much as a centimeter from her crouch. "Don't you ever get bored of being my pearl?"   
"Of course not! You're always kind to me!" Lavender chirped, that was true at least. She could never be mad when Agate was praising her.

Agate scowled. She detested how servile her pearl was.

"…Don't you ever want to be… something else Pearl? Something other than… a pearl?" Agate had asked, stopping Lavender dead in her tracks, who was just trying to open a door for her Agate. Lavender drooped, hardly for more than a second. It told all. She was tired of her false happiness. She was tired of hiding her feelings for Agate. She wanted to be an Agate, so at least they would be on equal grounds- she wouldn't have to swipe fleeting glances to her assignment, and maybe they would fuse- if only once; for only a moment. Even the thought send chills through her gem, and immediately she scolded herself.   
"I must be defective." Lavender muttered, placing a hand to her mouth, hoping to stop all her thoughts from slipping out. Lavender shook with a silent sob.   
"What was that..?" Agate asked, looking up from a working screen.

"A-ah! It's nothing, my dearest Agate!" Lavender went violet, drooping her head to hide her shame. "I'd never want to be anything other than a pearl! I would be defective otherwise!" She giggled, rubbing away her lone tear, finally managing to compose herself and open the door to the office.

Agate scowled. That wasn't true at all.

Lavender stood by the door to the office, on the outside of it, away from Agate. She needed a moment, she was breaking down internally. Lavender crumpled to the floor, a hearty sob torn from her lips as she buried her head in her hands. Everything hurt. It was almost torture hiding her feelings, and even more so just to try and keep Agate happy.

Lavender sobbed outside the door for what felt like an eternity. She had to get it all out of her system before she could go back inside and see Agate- it would be improper for her to be seen this way.

The door slid open with a hefty BANG! And Lavender instinctively squeaked, toppling backwards at the sudden noise.

"Laven…der.." Agate frown deepened, as she gazed upon the sobbing pearl. "You… Didn't…" Lavender couldn't say anything, her hands covered her mouth as she shook with sobs and fear. "You're… crying." Agate sighed, and crouched down beside her pearl. Lavender backed up, scooting herself against the wall in fear. Lavender kept her eyes trained on the teardrop-shaped gem of her superior, waiting to be poofed, or even worse- shattered. Agate hadn't hesitated to poof her after their devastating fight when she had hurt her, so she hoped that’s all Agate would do this time- hopefully out of pity at least.

Agate reached out to pull her pearl close, her gem glowing faintly in the dimmed hall. "Oh, darling. I didn't know you were hurting this bad…" Agate rested her head on top of the tiny pearls head, smoothing down her mass of hair. "I wish you had come to me about this… we don't have to go through this alone, you know." Agate whispered, taking a tiny lavender hand in her own. "It hurts, I know… But don't ever take this weight alone."

Lavender sobbed, shocked that she wasn't going to be poofed. She clung to her Agate as tight as her weak arms could. The pearls gem shone with relief, quickly overtaking the little light in the hallway, and even outshining Agate's stomach gem, enveloping them both in the pure light.

The light filled up the hallway, both gems baring their raw emotions to each-other. A tangible bond had formed between the two, all of the invisible walls they had built up had broken down in that single moment. Lavender sat in the lap of her superior, who just held her close, letting Lavender rest her head upon her chest, just like Lavender had done for her those years ago.

The two gems seemed to melt into each-other with all the raw emotion flowing between the two, unspoken words became known, all the love was melting together into one form.

And there she sat. No longer were there two gems sitting in a dim hallway, it was just one lone fusion, crying.

The fusion sat there, crying fat tears of true sadness.

She was different than the two gems who made her.

She was no bigger than a quartz soldier. She had wavy hair that seemed to float in the air like seafoam on the ocean. Her eyes didn't bother matching, one was pure white with a tiny black pupil, the other an otherworldly teal. Her hair was a pastel teal, with awkward globs of white mixed in. Her skin was odd, some sort of baby teal that turned white on the extremities. But at least she had some sort of decent fashion sense, a leotard and a draped skirt, and large swirled off-shoulder decorations.

This was Moonstone.

And she was going to sit there and cry for a very, very long time.


	5. A Quick Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to the Spinel's 1930's discord chat uwu  
I had help from another user there with the idea that Moonstone hates unfusing.

Moonstone was a very particular fusion. She didn't want to unfuse, she loved being herself, especially when it was just so easy to get lost in herself.

However, Lavender and Agate didn't like being Moonstone all the time. It was a strain sometimes, and Moonstone often pushed the boundaries of what was comfortable between the two. She liked rubbing her gemstones, walking around the planet, tearing up old paperwork, destroying old offices, and the like. But sometimes, it was as if her whole personality done a complete 180. She would sit down and not move for days. She would sit down on the warp pad, and meditate, even as her two halves struggled against her to pull apart.

"This is so lovely… The stars are so beautiful tonight." Moonstone would whisper, gazing longingly up at the stars from her own little moon. She rubbed her stomach gem, contemplating trying to flag down the ship that was about to pass over her warp, where she would be in complete view of whoever was driving it.

She stood up, her ethereal voice broke into two- two very distinct voices that weren't hers, the voices of Agate and Lavender.

"Darling! A ship! We- we have to-" The fusion held her arms, as if holding herself together. But her form shook with light again, she fought to stay together.

"A ship! A ship!" The other voice whispered, and the glasses on Moonstone's face disappeared.

"Please! Unfuse! I must-!"

A pained scream broke from the fusion as she tried her hardest to hold herself together.

"I'm scared, Agate." Was all the fusion said in her ethereal voice, before the fusion split back into her components again.

Lavender didn't make it out of the fusion whole, there wasn't enough light for the two of them to stay separated without corruption. She had landed on her head, and quickly poofed into her gemstone with a roaring POOF that echoed off the glass buildings.

"I will protect you, always." Agate whispered, picking up the cold lavender gemstone from beside her. Agate yanked out her whips, waving both in the air wildly, screaming. "Down here! Down here!" She done her best to get the attention of the driver, even throwing bits of the ruined buildings beside her.

Eventually, the tiny red ship slowed, and dropped to the ground of the planet like a stone.

Out came a Bismuth, and three Rubies.

"An… Agate, is it?" The Bismuth smiled. She was adorned with a bright star, splattered across the apron of her outfit. "Can't believe homeworld would leave something as important as you out here all alone." The Bismuth chuckled, stomping out of the ship towards the stunned, weak Lace Agate.

It was one of the rebels, and she had convinced the three Rubies to go with her.

"You’re… One of the… rebels." Agate sighed. That was a relief at least. "Please, take us." Agate was weak, she held the gem of Lavender close. She had trouble keeping herself together, she was too weak to move from her spot.

The Bismuth looked around at the mess, as if looking for the other gem Agate was speaking of- but she seemed to get distracted by how much the planet was in disrepair. "Homeworld really tossed you guys out for it, what'd you do?" The Bismuth frowned, tossing dreadlocked hair over her shoulder and out of her face.

Agate shivered, and a brave Ruby wandered over from their ship to spread her fiery warmth. "It's alright dear, I've got room in the ship for you and your sweet pearl." The tiny gem smiled, hoisting up the Agate with ease. "Let's get you off this husk of a planet." The other Rubies smiled, nodding as they helped hold the broken ship door open.

"You, you're Crazy Lace, aren't you?" The Bismuth asked, meandering back into the ship, and yanked the hatch-style door shut with a harsh clanging noise. "You got a pearl or something?" Bismuth eyed the weak gem up and down, leaning back against the locked door as the Rubies shared their warmth with Agate.

"Yeah… My sweet Lavender…" Agate smiled, her eyes glossing over as she rubbed the smooth surface of the pearl in her hands. "She's been with me for so long. She was so strong for me…" A tear fell as she remembered her happy memories.

"Aw, now don't cry- I'm sure Pearl would be glad to help you two out." Bismuth smiled. "Guess the Diamonds didn't like how friendly you two were, then."

"Something like that anyway."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find your peace on Earth, then." Bismuth patted Agate's head as she drove the ship off into the galaxy, leaving her to the affectionate Rubies. 


	6. Thousands of years of sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turn of the head, a hand to her mouth, and a single tear.   
It told Lavender all.   
It could be thousands of years waiting in that bubble for her retrieval- and she was sorry.

There was always a price to pay for freedom. Moonstone knew this well. She had to give up her form to leave her moon, and Lavender had given up her life to make a new, happier one beside Agate. And well, Agate gave up everything; her life, her sanity, her prestige, and even gave up her Lavender for her happiness.

The battlefield.

Home world was retreating- and we thought we had won. No, it was their final attack. They were going to corrupt all the rebel gems.

“Lavender. There’s no way for us both to make it out.” Agate was grim. Her hands clutches around her whip, ice shards formed along the grip. ”it’ll be okay, Lavender. Pearl can…”

A blinding white started to eat though the shield blocking them.

Lavender sobbed, her willowy form was wrapped up in the icy grip of Agates whip, and it hurt. She was so close to poofing, it was hard to hold her form together.

“How long will I have to wait, my dearest?” Lavender whispered. She got no answer from her Agate, who could only let out a pain sob as she doubled down her grip.

Rose’s pearl covered her mouth in sadness, quickly turning her head and let a few tears loose. That was the answer Lavender needed. Just from that, Pearl had told her just how long it would be.

Thousands of years.

Agate couldn’t say anything. She placed an icy blue hand to the cheek of her Lavender before giving her a smothering kiss.

“I’ll love you forever, sweetheart.” Agate murmured, before yanking her whip backwards. A roaring noise ripped across the battlefield, Lavender forced back into her gem.

Agate snatched up the gemstone before it tinked to the ground- she sobbed as she put it into a nearly white, baby blue bubble. I’ve formed around the bubble, before it was shoved into a tiny hole with reckless abandon; she covered it up, and laid down atop the fresh grave, sobbing as the white light hit home.

Countless gems across the battlefield screamed in pain as the light burned through them and ripped their physical forms into corrupted freak shows of their true selves.

Only later would the teardrop gem reform, but not as herself. Only this time with a massive serpentine body and large fangs to match.

The snake left ice on the ground as it slithered away from the fresh grave of her treasured Lavender


	7. Morgan and Cheep, professional pearl rescuers (theives )

Everything was muffled, like it was underwater. No, she couldn’t have been underwater... she was last on the battlefield... with Agate. That was dreadfully depressing.

“That’s one massive pearl there, innit, Morgan?”

“What’s it doin’ here... in ice out of all things?”

Two tinny voices whispered to each other.

“Heh... go get it then. Let’s take it home!”

“Morgan! We don’t know why it’s here-“

“Don’t be a wuss, cheep.”

The two would only bicker more. Finally, a pair of warm hands picked up the icy bubble from their home in the dirt- and it quickly popped. It had been a while- a couple thousand in the ground wasn’t good for the light-deprived pearl.

The duo took it home anyways.

The lavender stone was placed in a little glass box, in a windowsill. How quaint, it had the noise of the beach, and the sun was so warm.

She couldn’t stay in her gem for much longer, it was time to go find her Agate.

“Morgan-! Your— your pearl-“

“Whatcha mean, cheep?”

“It’s- it’s- well- you…”

The whole room was silent. The pair of girls looked on in fear. Lavenders gem floated out of the happy glass case in the window. Light poured into the dark room from her gem.

It took a while to control its light, but once it did, all that could be heard was illegible sobbing as the humanoid flopped to the ground.

The most heartbreaking sob tore from the lavender figure, before she wailed our in heartbreak:

“_Agate! My darling! Don’t do this to me!” _She wailed and wailed. Just like she was back in the battlefield. Lavender slammed her fists to the ground. “All I ever did was love you and you put me away like I was some- some- _some piece of garbage pearl!” _

The humans shook with fear as the alien had a meltdown on the floor, sobbing for the “_Agate” _person to come back- something even about giving up “Moonstone” for her.

“Cheep… what… is this thing-?” Cheep herself was frozen, crying right along with the heartbroken alien.

“Morgan. She’s been hurt, real bad.” Cheep whispered, before kneeling beside Lavender.

“Hey… um, I guess I’ll just call you pearl then- since you- well got that pearl…”

Lavender looked up from the floor, and pushed her mess of hair out of her vision.

Cheep continued when she got the strange Pearl to look at her. “What… were you doing, buried out there? Couldn’t have been your own doing…”

“You’re… one of those humans Rose loved so much, aren’t you?” Lavender hiccuped, before shaking her head, and holding it like it was splitting in pain. “I need my Agate…”

“Your… Agate? Like… one of those gems?” Cheep didn’t understand, she hadn’t seen another one of those gems around. “I don’t know what you mean…”

“My Agate! Crazy Lace- she’s blue- and-“ Lavender hiccuped, she wasn’t ready to be without her. She wasn’t ready to be independent, or alone. Her programming was still deep rooted in her gem, and that was one thing the other Pearl hadn’t gotten to help crush out of her- that subservience that held her to Agate. “I need her- she’s got to be s-so worried without me-! I still have all her stuff from Bismuth and all _her pens!”_ She was upset about the _pens_ of all things- she had thousands tucked into her gem.

“Hey now- you’re alright- do you want me to take you back to those strawberry fields and you look for her?” Cheep was trying her best.

Lavender could only nod as she was helped off the ground by Morgan. “I need my Agate…” She hiccuped. Lavender was so lost without her Agate.

Lavender couldn’t even stand upright on her own, she was shaking like a leaf, a breeze could send her toppling.

Morgan has no issue carrying the nearly weightless pearl on her back. Who really just cried and muttered nonsense into Morgan’s hair the entire walk. And really, it was annoying to Morgan, whos whole head of hair was about to start dripping with tears.

Lavender was dropped down by the hole they found her gem in, Morgan wringing out their hair, grumbling at the heartbroken pearl.

Everything was quiet for a long, long minute.

And then, everything fell apart.

Lavender stood up, before, reaching into her gem, and started pulling out hundreds and hundreds of pens.

And she broke.

One after another, she threw the pens down, screeching with frustration, cursing her Agate.

"**_You LEFT ME!" _** she screamed, before picking up an abandoned gem-weapon, an ax, and started swinging it down on the poor pile of pens. The glass pens shattered, neon ink spilled into the ground, and oxidized to black. "You left me on the battlefield! You didn’t even come BACK!" Lavender screeched into the empty nighttime air, cheep and Morgan awkwardly watching. Lavender threw the massive ax far away, before reaching to her gem again, set to pull something out of it to destroy again.

This time, the area illuminate with bright lavender light, and out came a whip. Braided, and singular stranded. There was a massive ball at the end of the handle, swirled with violet and white.

Lavender didn’t even notice it was her own weapon, before she threw it down, and stomped on it until it shattered into light shards.

Lavender dropped to her knees, right into the glass, coating her stockings with black ink. She inhaled one last time through her sobs.

"_You've left me here and now I'm in so much pain! You know what happens when we're left without owners!" _She had nothing left. That was her last declaration.

Pain coursed through her gem, she hadn't yet been able to work through the last bit of her programming, the part that would hurt her without having her owner around.

White light cracked her lavender skin, before she let out one last screech, and collapsed in a pained heap.

  
"Cheep. Wasn't there some of those strange rock-people out by the shore in the town over?" Morgan asked, sighing down at the pitiful heap, before basically kicking the pitiful pearl off the broken pens. "Cause I won't deal with this."

"Yeah, yeah, Beach City had some weird reports of rock-people. It was all over the news when the boardwalk was trashed by some snake." Cheep hummed, before slinging the lanky Lavender over their shoulder. "We can drop her off there, see if they know her or something. She's super unhinged."

"Hope they don’t mind a midnight drop-off." Morgan grunted, before starting the trek to the city.


	8. Midnight Delivery

"Oi, just drop her there by the door, 'n' hit the doorbell an' ditch." Morgan grumbled, she was sleep deprived. Lavender had another breakdown on the hike over, screaming and sobbing for Agate, again.

"A'rigt." Cheep yawned, dropping the pearl with an unceremonious thud, before hitting the doorbell and booking it down the shoreline with Morgan.

A low gruff of a noise came from inside the beach-house; then something scratching at the door. It opened after a minute of the scratching. A pink lion stared down at the pathetic lavender pearl, before grabbing onto the back of her shirt with its mouth, and padding back inside.

Successful delivery.

Morning came slowly, Lion laid atop the pearl, smothering her into his pocket-universe of a mane. She woke up often through the night, to flail and sob into the mane of the fluffy lion. Lion, was sleeping, absolutely unaffected by the distraught gem he was laying atop.

The temple opened, and Pearl stepped out with a hum, ready to start the day. Right before freaking out at the flailing lavender gem on the floor under lion- who was having a fit of pain. Almost nothing could be heard from under the heavy lion- just a little bit of the end of a sentence barely above a mutter.

"Aga- …just poof me." Was all Pearl could make out, before absolutely panicking at the sight of a new gem in the beach-house. Lion shifted, and revealed the sobbing pearl, before yawning, and leaving through the door he opened, but hadn't shut.

Lavender had calmed down, before staring up at the wooden ceiling, and a baby blue spear came into her vision, between her eyes.

"Now then- that pesky lion-" Pearl sighed, realizing who was on their flood. "Lavender? I haven't seen you in- wait… if you're here…. Where's Crazy Lace?" Pearl looked around, dissipating her spear. "I've never seen you two separated…" Pearl crouched down beside Lavender, not yet piecing together the puzzle.

"She left me." Lavender croaked, her throat was raw and hoarse. "She left me there, Pearl. In the battlefield."

Pearl gasped, before hauling the lightweight gem up off the floor. "You must be in pain… I knew it was going to happen." She muttered, before opening the door to her room in the temple. "It's going to hurt. Especially since… Well… I remember." She sighed, before setting the other pearl gently atop one of the waterfalls in her room.

"It hurts. It hurts so much." Lavender croaked, clawing at her arms for a minute, before shutting her eyes in pain again. "Did it hurt like this… when you?"

Pearl could only nod sadly.

"How long?"

"A few weeks… but I had people to help me." Pearl sighed, smoothing out the bush of hair Lavender had atop her head. "Rose… Rose helped me through it. It took weeks, it hurt, craving someone to serve. I begged for Rose to command me sometimes, it hurt that bad." She sighed, choking up with tears. "I can… help. If you'll let me. Or Garnet… Garnet would know what to do."

Lavender nodded. "How long was I… out?"

"Thousands of years." Pearl sighed. "More or less five thousand, I haven't really been keeping track since both you, Bismuth and Crazy Lace went… missing."

"Agate!" Lavender screamed, shooting upright, before her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed back into the water.

"She… must have… went into hiding." Pearl sighed. She thought back to the ice serpent they had seen trying to eat the sno-cone booth on the boardwalk. She took a minute to visualize the monster, projecting it out of her gem, and inspected it, remembering the gem it had.

It was just the same pattern as Crazy Lace's gem, and she frowned. That would be extra rough. But… maybe it would be the solution to Lavender's problem- if she could poof her old boss.

"Lavender… There's… something you should know. There's… a corrupted gem on the loose. And, I think… it could be Crazy Lace. It has her gem." Pearl sighed, having finally soothed Lavender into a calm state, the white cracks along her body having disappeared. "I think that you should… take care of the problem with us. It could help you deal with… what happened."

"Pearl… No offence, but, I just don’t have a weapon to fight with." Lavender sighed, before running her hand over her pearl, trying to see if she could pull anything out of the empty space. "I emptied out my gem of everything." Lavender shut her eyes for a minute, feeling something coming out to her hand- even though she thought it was empty. Yet again, out came her whip.

"Of course you do, Lavender, you… well… just called it out." Pearl smiled, placing a cool hand on Lavender's forehead. Lavender had her head resting on Pearl's lap as she laid in the water.

"Oh." Lavender muttered, looking at the weapon in shock. "She was… right." She smiled brightly, before dropping it into the water as it burst into light shards again.


	9. Pearls and their owners

Lavender clutches a baby blue bubble in her hands.

“Lavender… it’s…” a sad voice sighed beside her, and sat down with the grieving pearl. “She really loved you. We all knew… even Rose. Even Bismuth knew you had something special .” A light hand was placed on Lavenders shoulder. “She… would have wanted it this way. She protected you, she spent her sanity for your happiness, Lavender.”

Lavender could only shake and cry more. “Pearl… I miss her.” Was all she could whisper, her tears were rolling off her face, and down the bubble.

“I know… it… it’ll get easier.” Pearl sighed, rubbing her companions shoulder. “When Rose… gave up her gem, I was the same way, too. It’s going to hurt, and… it’ll feel like it’ll never stop hurting. But it gets easier with time.” The pale pearl placed her hand atop her baby blue bubble. She could feel the sorrow radiating off Lavender in waves and waves.

“It’s… it’s time to send her to rest.” Pearl sighed, and wiped away the tears running down Lavenders face. “This is what she would have wanted.” There was a pause, the air thick and tense between the two pearls. “You don’t have to be alone through this. We can put her away in the temple together.” Lavender could only nod.

“I have served you well, my dearest Crazy Lace. I will love you forever, until my gem loses its luster. Be at peace, you’ve gotten me free, you’ve protected me, and now it’s my turn again… do not forget me.”

“It’s time to let go, Lavender.” Came a gentle whisper, and pale hands came to rest atop her lavender hands.

Their fingers intertwined, and gently, together, they let go.

“Float high, my dearest…” Lavender whispered, tears falling again, as the two pearls watched the bubble float up to the rest of the corrupted gems, all bubbled in an array of reds, pinks, baby blue, and the stray deep purple.

“Let’s go to my room… It’s better suited to us both.” Pearl murmured, wrapping a lanky arm around the lavender gem, and guiding her to the watery room, to shed tears and commune in a way only pearls would understand.

Lavender would lay her head down in Pearls lap, and they would stay in the waterfalls of the room. And they would stay there and cry. 


	10. The Same Song And Dance Again

The corrupted gems, they were to be healed. The diamonds were going to make their way to Earth.

It was a shock. Lavender had just gotten through mourning over Agate, having finally changed her form to something she wanted! No more pain or begging for orders! Just happiness- and that… empty feeling deep down in her gem. She needed to feel whole.

Bismuth was so sweet to her, tossing her up into the air like a toy, before trying to fight and train as soon as Lavender touched the ground again. It just wasn’t the same.

All the rubies she had been friends with after the escape from her planet with Agate had been shattered in the gem war- which was upsetting because the gaggle of rubies were such a delight and kept her warm on the cold nights.

Garnet was nice, but was too independent for Lavender to really connect with.

Amethyst was fun, but she had her own friends…

Pearl was an absolute delight; sharing stories and dancing atop the sky arena. But Pearl was still too loyal to her past… to Rose.

Lavender was just cast-out, it felt. Garnet knew what it felt like for her to have lost Agate, so she got to stay with her bubble in the bubble room, undisturbed.

That’s why the day the Diamonds landed on Earth, Lavender nearly popped open Agate’s bubble when she heard the news. She ran as fast as she could to the warp, holding the bubble as tight as her poor arms would let her. She was a babbling mess when Bismuth helped her get to the right place with all her emotions overflowing.

Lavender had gotten there before the Diamonds did, but didn’t waste a second to sit down by the edge of the fountain, and let the bubble float beside her.

And it all cane pouring out once Lavender had sat down. She started recounting the past few months she had been unbubbled, how she finally broke through her coding and became her own gem, and everything else she could think up under the sun.

It was a delightful mess; the moment Agate reformed in the fountain, big fangs poking out from her lips from the remnants of the corruption, Lavender started sobbing like a toddler. 

Over all the commotion, almost everyone could hear her delighted squeals of, “My Agate! You’re back!” And the hearty laugh she gave in return.

“I would have never left.” Agate was healed and happy.

Agate stood up in the fountain, before picking up her overwhelmed pearl, and running around with her held up in the air like a trophy.

“My beautiful pearl! I’ve missed you! Don’t you ever leave me!”

“I wouldn’t dare to, my Agate!”

The pair squealed in delight, before getting toppled over in a heap of limbs with Bismuth and their surviving friends.

“It’s been way too long, Crazy Lace!” Bismuth laughed, picking up the gems out of the pile. “Your pearl missed you real bad! Thought you got shattered or something by how distraught she was!”

Agate laughed. “Not even the Diamonds could come between me and Lavender! You must remember how clingy Moonstone is!”

“Moonstone? Haven’t heard that name in thousands of years!” Bismuth laughed, before picking up Lavender again, who was crying in delight. “Now take your unruly pearl and make up already!”

Lavender was delighted, passed around like a teddy bear- one of her favorite things to be. “Don’t you worry, Bis! I’m gonna give her a whole earful!” She giggled, before Agate sat her dainty pearl on her shoulders like a cheap imitation of a piggyback ride.

The duo giggled between each other, before Lavender hopped down.

“Dance with me, Agate! It’s been so long since we had fun!”

“I’d be delighted, my darling!”

The duo spun around in an imitation of a waltz, before Lavender tripped over Agate, failing to lead the dance.

“You’re so wonderful!” They both exclaimed. “I just love you!”

It was a silly affair. Moonstone made another appearance, determined to never unfuse again. It would be too much of a heartbreak.


	11. What Would You Be (If You Were Without Me)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you be without me?  
Would you be proud and regal?  
Something of elegance and grit?  
I ask of only this one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little thing to tide the readers over til next chapter...  
these can come so slow sometimes.   
and sometimes the shortest chapters can make the biggest difference

“What would you want to be, if not my pearl?”

For a minute, Lavender got a wishful look on her face, before it was immediately broken up by a sour gaze towards the sky.

“Nothing, of course. Only your pearl.” She smiled, it was a complete lie.

“Don’t worry about how_ I_ feel, Lavender. What is it that you want to be? Anything, anything is possible here on earth. Just look at the renegade pearl- powerful and she enjoys fighting!”

“I couldn’t possibly...” silence rung through the cave. “I think I’d...” a heavy sigh. “I’d like to be an Agate... or a sapphire. Someone who could look you in the eye. Someone who isn’t scared. Someone who could be free. Someone able to be their own gem, maybe even just for a minute. I think I’d give anything for that.”

Everything was silent, the fire in the cave had even been put out, complete silence.

The lonely pearl got up in one swift motion, and left.

“Oh.” Was all Agate could say, watching her dearest companion walk out for the first time.


	12. What is love (don't hurt me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal definitions of emotions can be so different, but sometimes they're almost exactly the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I couldn't help but write this heartwarming piece!

“Lavender, I’ve… I’ve got a question. And I need to hear the answer from you.” The cave was quiet. A small fire burned away near the mouth of it, crackling with happiness. Crazy Lace had initially started it to light up the depths of the poor cave, but now she was basically sitting in its ashes, melting away the ice that clung to her boots.

Lavender has barely looked up from her lap, and hm’ed in acknowledgment.

“What is love?”

The fire died off rather quickly, the ice from the anxious gem putting it out in a swift moment.

“Love, my Agate? Why do you ask? Has another gem caught your eye?”

“I just need to know, it’s of no importance if I have or not.”

“Love, if I have to say, is just another form of adoration or infatuation, I suppose.” Lavender hummed, had her Agate fallen for another gem? It certainly wouldn’t surprise her, she was only a lowly pearl, not meant to be loved. A novelty at best.

“No, no. What… what is love to you? I don’t want a dictionary definition, I want to know what you think.”

Lavender was stuck. She didn’t have anything to really say, she didn’t know the right words- not any that could be of any help. She needed to give an answer, her gem burned and her form crackled.

“Lavender! Give me an answer!” Her Agate was getting upset, never a good thing.

“I- I um,” For a long minute, Lavender was stuck, "It's- It's!" She was caught repeating herself, her arms crackling into light shards for a minute, before they clung back together. It's not like she could just spill all her secrets, all her hidden away feelings- she would surely get shattered for her disobedience!

Could her Agate not see her despair? "It's, well! It's when-" She started to cry, her mind blanking out, before it all spilled over.

"It's when you pet my hair! It's when you re-tie the silly bow you wanted me to wear! It's the warmth that fills my gem when you call me a star! It's the fires we don't need in this silly cave! It's when you ask me what I want to do! It's that feeling deep down in the lowest layer of my gem I get every time you look my way! It's that specific way you smile at me after a hard day's work, when you know we done our best!" Lavender was sobbing at this point, fat tears rolling down her face, her skin heating up violet in her embarrassment. She still wasn't done spilling her thoughts, she gave a solid answer, but all her emotions were snowballing, and it was all coming to light. "It's that _hope _we shared when we left our planet! It's the feelings that drift in the in-between moments of our life!" Lavender was up and on her feet, gesturing wildly around the dark cave, her gem lighting up the walls. A _hope, _a _love _filed her entire being, it didn't matter she was making a fool of herself.

"It's the look we _shared _the day I finally said no to an order! Love, love is everything I have for you! It's why I held onto every one of your silly pens even when you said I didn't have to! It's why," She hiccupped, falling down to her knees again. "It's why I was trying to be so happy just for you! It's why your smile lightens up my entire being! It’s why I can't bear to be without you! It's why when you're sad, my world falls apart! It's why I want to be a pearl, _your pearl!" _

Lavender was wailing at this point, her hair frazzled, her soul bared for her Agate to see, all her emotions put out into the world.

"And it's all I'd ever want if I just could know if that's how you felt about me! I, I love you! I love you so much that it hurts!"

"_I, I never would have known." _Agate whispered, "I never- I never would have known that's how you felt." She was shocked. This entire time, Agate thought that Lavender had just been doing what she had been made to do.

Agate got up from her spot at the mouth of the cave, she stood there, looking down at the sobbing heap of her pearl.

"Well, I think… I think that love is those precious moments I catch when you're well asleep, projecting your thoughts out on the roof. I think that love is when you give me that look, the one you get when you just get up in the mornings, that overwhelming _adoration _that fills my entire being when you give me your cutest smile when you're just barely able to brush the sleep from your eyes. I think it's those moments when you open the door for me anyways, even if I told you not to just a minute before! It's all those silly moments we shared in space, the way your eyes lit up as you saw the stars up close like it was the first time in your existence. I think love is when you sit down beside my table and lean your head onto my lap on those long nights full of paperwork and it's like you just cant keep away from me!" Agate was giggling, stepping in slow, short steps towards her awestruck pearl.

"I think love is those moments I can catch your personality, when you touch a new thing and you just adore the way it feels. I think love is those moments when I catch you putting away another one of my belongings away in your gem, like I couldn't see you do it!" She knelt down on one of her knees, boots scraping the ground. "I think, I think that love is when I get to see your face light up when I make another one of those silly fires with the wrong thing and it goes blue!" Agate was smiling wide, giggling at all the fond memories she had of her precious pearl. "And love, love is that time you let me hold you in the hallway. Love is when you're enamored by something we found, when I know you're going to adore whatever I bring back from my alone-trips. I think that love is when you don't ever run away from me! I think it's when you stomp down all the ice in the room just to come over and sit by my side! It's when you let me carry you around like a little stuffed-animal!" She cupped her cold hands around Lavender's face, making her look up into her eyes. "And I think it's those moments when I can't help but take my visor off to get just a little peek at your stunning beauty, outshining every star we've ever seen!"

Lavender was awestruck, her eyes glittering with unshed tears, unable to tear her gaze away from her darling Agate.

Agate took one last breath:

"And most of all, I think love is just what I feel for you! You're so wonderful, so perfect! I couldn't even imagine what I would do if you were to ever leave me!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How Long? by Bearcina Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424114) by [whatswronglittlefellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswronglittlefellow/pseuds/whatswronglittlefellow)


End file.
